Assorted Flavors
by Tantilla
Summary: A series of one-shot Keroro Gunso pairings. Rated M for possibilitys. Any ideas welcome, none turned down ;3
1. Authors Comment

**OK so this is going to be a series of Keroro Gunso one-shots. How this will work is I will tell you the following:**

**Title of story**

**Rating**

**Pairing**

**weather or not its fluff or smut**

**and maybe the song that inspired me to write it**

**I will take requests. In fact I WANT you to requests pairings. If you request a pairing please give me a bit of a scenario to work with and tell me if you want fluff or smut. Request as many pairings as you want and make it interesting. The more interesting the scenarios/pairings are the more likely I am to write it up. Remember I wont do all the requests I get and I can only do one at a time so don't get mad if I don't fill your request. I will NOT take requests from any anons. You must be logged in for me to even consider your request.**

**Also if you request a pairing, if you could give me a song to go with it...well it would help me a lot.**

**As always, do remember that I am a lazy procrastinator and it may take me time to get around to writing stuff.**

**~ Tantilla **


	2. Momoka X Fuyuki

**Requested by SacasticToad **

**Title: One last Chance**

**Pairing: Momoka/Fuyuki**

**Rating: T**

**Fluff/Smut: Angsty Fluff**

**Song: Magic -Ladyhawke**

"FUYUKI!" Momoka screamed at the top of her lungs to the love of her life, desperately trying to get her voice over the noise of the space ship that would be taking him from earth. "FUYUKI!" She felt utterly helpless . Like running to that ship was the only thing keeping her held to the ground and if she stopped, she would be blown away in the strong wing that had blown her hat away and was now battering violently with her clothes.

How had it come to this? Her running at her top speed towards an alien space ship that was about to take off, screaming at her love to wait? How could she let this happen?

**Earlier that day**

"Momoka! Momoka!" Tamama ran up to The mistress of the house during her mid day tea. "Momoka guess what!"

Momoka smiles brightly at her little alien friend as Paul pulled out a seat for Tamama, Witch he quickly took up to get a better height for talking to Momoka. "What? What Is it Tamama? Has something happened?"

Tamama nodded vigorously. "Yeah yeah! Something BIG!" Tamama cried out, pounding his little fist on to the tea table. "Our platoon is LEAVING! EOREVER!" Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over.

Momoka sat there a moment, just processing what he had said before slowly setting her tea down and opening her arms for Tamama to come and hug her. Tamama quickly complied and rushed over to her, squeezing her as tight as his little arms would allow.

" There is good news though! Our platoon g-gets to take one human with us back to Keron! They would get to see everything about our planet and see our home world! There is a chance it could be you Momoka!" Tamama gave a weak smile, tears spilling over and rolling down his cheeks. Momoka just shook her head sadly.

"I cant go Tamama. I have to much here on earth, so much I have invested in and still have to do. Trust me I would love to go but I just cant." Momoka sniffled and wiped at her eyes sadly.

Tamama nodded, a bit of understanding showing on his face and he sighed shakily. "That's probably for the best I guess... Keroro is the one who actually picks who comes with us anyway. I doubt he would have picked you...no offense."

Momoka shook her head absentmindedly. Keroro obviously wouldn't choose her. He wasn't as close to her as Tamama was...but who would he choose?

…

"Fuyuki..." Momoka uttered to herself before setting Tamama on the table and bolted out of the room. "FUYUKI!"

By now her servants knew, If Momoka was running about, yelling about Fuyuki, then they needed to take her directly TO Fuyuki or things would die. Painfully. So Momoka was quickly escorted to the Hinata house as fast as any of the servants could drive. They where, in some cases, above the law.

"FUYUKI!" Momoka cried out the window as they neared the Hinata house. The moment the car stopped, Momoka had the door open and was rushing her way up to the house. She went right in, knowing that she was allowed in whenever she wanted.

She found them all in the living room. Natsumi and Aki huddled around Fuyuki who sat in between them on the couch. All of the crying and murmuring things about going to miss him.

"Ah...Momoka. Nice to see you." Fuyuki said shakily, a faint smile on his face that melted Momoka's heart and caused her to sink to her knees.

"Y-your going? They asked you and you accepted didn't you!" Momoka cried out, tears starting to roll down her face and drip on to the floor. She watched as Fuyuki gave a sheepish smile and nodded, his face stained with partially dried tears

_No..._

"I have always wanted to see all sorts of paranormal creatures and sightings...Visiting an alien planet is nearly every occults dream. To be offered such a trip...i cant say no." Fuyuki smiled, looking over to Keroro with great appreciation.. "I have to go."

Momoka felt as if the floor opened up below her. So that was it hu? The love of her life was about to go on a one way trip to an alien planet. No warning or anything like that? Why not just rip her heart out of her chest and stomp on it? Momoka knew that Fuyuki wasn't doing this to hurt her though, purely out of love for the paranormal and bizarre.

He always had loved the unknown paranormal more the her. If he loved her at all.

After politely declining tea and lunch, she said her goodbyes. Others had been crying but she refrained from it, relishing in the close hug she and Fuyuki shared. She feared crying would ruin the moment and make it sadder then it needed to be. She could cry later and in privacy.

As she left the house, she could not help but feel empty. So empty. Fuyuki was her life, her EVERYTHING. She needed him. Yet she couldn't tell him that.

"DANG IT!" Momoka yelled, punching a fist in to the side of her limo after reaching her estate and was away from common civilians. Dark Momoka emerged, pissed at the world and everything around her. "WHY? HY CANT I TELL HIM?" She cried out in anger and punched her limo again, leaving a small but noticeable dent in the door. "Why cant I tell him how I feel?" She whimpered parenthetically and leaned her head on the limo, tears rolling down her somewhat dirty face.

"Miss Momoka, your bath is ready." Paul came up, in his oh so formal stance. It made Momoka want to hit him, but that would do her no good.

"Yeah...sure..." She muttered dejectedly and headed to her privet bathhouse.

Momoka sat there in her tub, soaking and staring at the ceiling. She had absolutely no motivation to get out, or to properly clean herself off for that matter. She ad sent her bath-maids away to allow her silence to think in. They periodically checked in on her, ruining her silence and she would chuck the nearest of her many bars of soap in there direction. She didn't know how long she had sat in there. Hours most likely. She was very pruned up by that point but she did not care.

Fuyuki Would be leaving soon, half an hour at most. Should she go and see him off? She SHOULD...But Momoka simply did not feel like it. She did not feel like going to see her hearts desire leave her forever. She couldn't take seeing him leave her without knowing. She couldn't see him off knowing she had failed.

She glared hatefully at the ceiling above her. Why couldn't she have said it? Three short words could have eased her pain but her mouth refused to say them whenever she was around him. God she LOVED the boy...Why did she torture herself like this! She HAD to tell him. She would never be able to live with herself if she didn't at least get some sort of closure!

"PAUL!"

It was about five seconds before Paul bust in to the bathroom, keeping his eyes politely averted from his young mistress. "Miss Momoka? Is everything alright?"

Momoka grinned her evil plotting grin that only Dark Momoka could master and promptly covered herself. "Everything is fine. Get me to Fuyuki. NOW!"

So here she was, sprinting as fast as she could to A space ship that was about to be boarded and take off. She could see Fuyuki's family off to the side, faces drenched in tears. She could see Fuyuki himself carrying two suitcases towards the ship.

"FUYUKI!" Momoka screeched, her feet carrying her as fast as she could to the ship, yet it didn't seem fast enough. "FUYUKI WAIT!"

A strong gust of wind nearly blew her off of her feet. It would have all been lost if that had happened. She had to reach him though. This was her last chance. Her throat was quickly becoming hoarse and dry as she tried to get her voice over the roar of the ship and to reach her loves ears. "FUYUKI!"

A stroke of luck seemed to be with her as Fuyuki froze a bit and turned to look where the faint call of his name was coming from.. But when he turned to look behind him, he was met with a speeding Momoka toppling him over to the ground.

"M-Momoka! I thought you wherent coming!" Fuyuki grinned big at her. He hugged her tightly and smiled warmly. This only caused her to break out in to tears.

"DONT GO! Please don't go Fuyuki!" She begged. It was like she was pleading for her life, which in a sense, she was.

"Momoka..." Fuyuki cooed in a calming way. "Momoka I'm sorry T-" Fuyuki began but he was promptly silenced by Momoka's soft lips. This caught him off guard and he could hear the people around him gushing over it and gasping in slight shock. When She pulled back all he could do was stammer a bit and blush darkly for a minute and a half.

"M-Momoka! I-I ne-" He was cut off again.

"Fuyuki! Please don't go!" Momoka pleaded, close to tears and trying her hardest to use that to her advantage. "I-i don't think I will be able to live without you! I love you Fuyuki! I always have and I always will!"

A few short, hesitant moments passed between the two before Fuyuki finally got over his doubts and leaned up to kiss the girl on top of him. It was short and chaste but it was there alright. Momoka could have died right there and she would have died happy.

"Momoka you should have said something...I never knew..." Fuyuki frowned deeply, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I-i was afraid you didn't like me back!" Momoka exclaimed, smiling brightly and blushing badly. Her smiles quickly faded when she saw the sad and gloomy expression on Fuyuki's face.

"No, you really should have said something...It could have been different."

"FUYUKI! Hurry it up! We. Got. To. GO!" Keroro cried over a microphone from inside the ship.

Momoka looked up to the ship and down to Fuyuki again. "F-Fuyuki..."

Fuyuki gave a weak, obviously fake smile. "Sorry Momoka...I have to go. I-its been set up and I cant back out now." He murmured and gave her a quick hug and a peck on the lips before lifting her off of him as best as he could.

"N-no..." Momoka groaned. "No no no!"

"I love you to Momoka." Fuyuki smiled at her as he took the final steps in to the ship.

"No! No No NO!" Momoka cried out, tears brimming around the edge of her eyes.

The Door closed behind Fuyuki and a few moments of silence went by before the ship powered up its main blasters and lifted in to the air, Taking her love.

Taking her life.

**OK so the first request is done :D …..**

**I'm so tired of listening to this story's song...**

**Like always, I know my spelling and grammar is horrible, I don't need you to tell me that.**

**Request will be open unless I say otherwise!**


	3. Dororo X Mop

**Requested by (Nobody)**

**Title: Last resort**

**Pairing: Dororo/A Mop**

**Rating: T**

**Fluff/Smut: Crack**

**Song: VooDoo - Godsmack**

They didn't understand. Dororo had never seen something so beautiful in his life. They thought he was crazy, that he had finally lost his mind. Dororo knew that he had not though.

He had fallen in love.

"Why...is he dancing with a mop?" Giroro asked when he walked in to there meeting room to find three of his platoon members watching Dororo dance a fast paced dance with a mop.

"We don't know!" Tamama cried out in slight annoyance. "He just came in with a mop and started dancing with it! Interrupted Keroro's speech! He has lost his mind!"

Dororo ignored them as they talked. All that mattered to him was the grace of the mop in his arms. She listened to him, understood him and gave him more respect then anyone ells had in a long time. Granted that she didn't say much but Dororo was fine with that. Silence was nice. A lot nicer then the constant noise that his teammates seemed all to eager to make.

This attraction to her grew with every movement they made in the graceful dance. His love for the mop grew to a point where he was determined; he had to steal a kiss from this beauty.

However when he leaned forward to give the mop a quick peck, the others groaned in disgust. "Dororo! Who knows where that has been? THE FLOOR! That's disgusting!" They cried out as Keroro snatched the mop away from his blue companion.

"Keroro! Give her back!" Dororo cried out, tears welling in his eyes as his love was snatched away from him.

"Ku ku kuu~ Hes gone off the deep end!" Kururu snickered, taking the mop and looking it over as Giroro pulled Keroro over and began to strangle him.

"Maybe this wouldn't happen if you didn't blatantly IGNORE him so much!" Giroro growled, obviously pissed at his old friends current mental state. "You have reduced him to making out with a MOP!"

"MOP!" Came Dororo's anguished cry as Kururu held the mop at arms length away from Dororo, obviously enjoying torturing Dororo. "G-GIVE HER TO ME!"

Kururu groaned when Dororo starts crying and reluctantly handed the mop over to him. Crying was annoying.

A happy sigh came from Dororo as he was reunited with his mop and gave it a quick kiss, which earned him a disgusted "blegh" from all of his team mates.

"I don't think I have seen a sadder sight..." Muttered Keroro as Dororo began a much slower, more romantic dance with his mop.

"I have~!" Kururu chirped as he turned to leave and head to his lab.

Giroro off to the side was fuming. This was awful! Dororo was in love...WITH A _**MOP**_!

This was NOT how it was supposed to go at all! Then again he did suppose that he did not do the best job at giving Dororo the attention he needed to...well...function. That may be part of the reason Dororo was now subtly groping at a mop. He had been expecting something like this to happen...something incredibly different then what he had been hoping for.

"Earth to Giroro!" Keroro waved his hand I front of Giroro's face to get his attention. "We either need to fix Dororo very quickly or I'm getting out cause thins are starting to get heated between him and...mop.."

Giroro looked over to Dororo and the mop. Sure enough, Dororo was kissing the mop with a passion he had only seen him use in saving humans and the earth. He had even pulled his mask down to do so but the vast majority of his face remained hidden by the mop The rest of the platoon that was still in the room backed up, heading for the door.

"G-gero! Get me out of here!" Keroro cried, rushing for the door and running down the hall when Dororo started using tongue and lowered himself and the mop to the floor.

"WHYYYYYY?" Giroro cried, quickly rushing after Keroro down the hall, trying to get as far away form that disturbing nightmare as possible.

"I love you mop!" Dororo grinned happily down at the mop.

"I love you to Dororo!" Dororo said in a higher, squeakier voice as he made the mop move and say what he wished.

Mop was tragically killed later that week during a fight between Keroro and Natsumi. Dororo was, once again, traumatized.

* * *

><p><strong>What is this I don't even...<strong>

**Why am I posting this?**

**Sooooo...This is what you get when you give me requests to do...you get something ells entirely due to me procrastinating! :D Just a short little crack ba- I mean pairing to go with my other one-shots. Very little effort put in to this. VERY little...**

**So I was playing Sims 2 and my character went insane and started making out with or dancing or doing something with a mop and I was like...Dororo...and that lead to this crack fic :D**

**Don t worry, I will get around to the actual requests...eventually...**

**So just a nice little DoroMop With a few VERY small hints at a one-sided GiroDoro.**

**Coming up we have (not necessarily in this order!):**

**GiroxDoro**

**KeroroxKeronian!Fuyuki**

**Dark KeroroxKeronian!Fuyuki**

**So expect to see those in the...future...**


	4. Giroro x Dororo x Toaster

**Requested by ChaoCream**

**Title: Last resort – THE SEQUAL**

**Pairing: Giroro/Dororo/A Toaster**

**Rating: T**

**Fluff/Smut: Crack fluff**

**Song: **

Giroro couldn't stand to see his love like this...

After the incident with Moppy, Dororo had taken to sitting in many more corners the usual and drawing unknown shapes on the floor with his fingers. Giroro swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to get Dororo out of his depressed state. He loved to see him happy and would go to any trouble to make sure he was.

Even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

"Hey uh Dororo..." Giroro Said as he sauntered over to Dororo. If he had pockets, his hands would have been in them. "I-I know Its a bit soon and your still hurting from...your loss...but uh...I-i want you to meet someone..."

"Giroro I don't do blind dates. They are not fun and REALLY awkward!" Dororo whined a bit, pulling his knees to his chest. "Its to soon anyway!"

"I know I know... Can you just meet her though?" Giroro asked hopefully.

Dororo hesitated a moment before sighing. Giroro grinned before rushing inside and returning a moment later.

"Dororo, I would like you to meet...Toasty." Giroro nodded before placing The Hinata's shiny new toaster on the ground in front of Dororo. Dororo only stared at Toasty a moment, contemplating what to say. She was attractive, he had to admit, but he couldn't be so quick to say she had the same beauty that Moppy had.

"H-hello..." Dororo greeted, swallowing thickly in his nervousness. "I-I'm Dororo..."

"I can see you two are hitting it off! I'll just leave you to chat!" And with that Giroro snuck off to leave them to each other.

Giroro watched for almost six months after that as Dororo quickly came out of his depression. He seemed to have moved on from his love of Moppy. That was good.

The Hinata's complained a bit but in the end they just ended up getting a new toaster. Dororo was so deeply in love with the toaster that he paid little to no attention to anything ells.

Giroro was about as supportive of Dororo's insanity as he could be. He said nothing as the two kissed, cuddled or other things. He watched as Dororo made loving faces to the Toaster and murmured sweet nothings to it. He even applauded when he proposed to the toaster in front of the entire platoon. Giroro was being more supportive then the others, that was for sure.

But then...Then The line was crossed.

"Toasty is Pregnant! I'm gonna be a father!" Dororo cried out cheerfully as he ran in to the meeting room one faithful day.

Nobody moved, nobody looked away from Dororo, nobody even took a breath for almost 30 seconds.

"WHAT?" Giroro cried, breaking the silence. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

"Toasters cant have babies!" Tamama cried out in disgust.

Dororo just ignored there logic, lost in his fantasy's about his future toaster children. His platoon members babbled is confusion and slight disgust while Giroro contemplated on the best way to kill himself.

"Why meeee?...Why meeeeeeeee?" He cried.

**OK! So ..He he...Funny story... I was working on like...5 of the requests I have gotten...and then my computer died...so I have to restart them...**

**Not that funny of a story...**

**Here you go though :D Once again; NO EFFORT and written at like...4 in the morning...**


	5. Garuru X Zoruru

**Requested by Turtlesarepower (Live Journal)**

**Title: Love for the needy**

**Pairing: Garuru/Zoruru**

**Rating: M**

**Fluff/Smut: Smut**

**Song: Why Wait (Sorry I don't know who its by)**

**IMPORTANT: I'm putting a pause on the request so I can do the ones I already have since I'm so far behind (I have like 11 to do). I wont be taking any more until further notice**

Moody.

That was the easiest way for Garuru to describe Zoruru. He could be contemplating taking his own life one moment, and could seem almost happy the next. Though most of the time it was more of a sadistic happy. Most of the time you couldn't even notice him changing emotions, but if you did, you had better hope that you where not the cause of this sudden change. Nearly all of Zoruru's platoon members had suffered at the wrath of Zoruru's emotions at one point or another. Tororo had been horrified to find all of his computers smashed to worthless scrap metal after having messed with Zoruru's wiring while the cyborg slept. Taruru had been hospitalized for three days and bed ridden for a month after he had pushed Zoruru to far with the "friendly teasing". Zoruru had lost his temper and broke the poor lads leg. He had been scolded harshly but it didn't seem to phase him much, if at all. Pururu was off limits. No matter how much she might have annoyed him or pissed him off, she was untouchable and they both knew it.

Now Garuru... Garuru had once put himself on the receiving end of Zoruru's spastic emotions. It had all happened so quickly that Garuru almost missed it. Had he not been there he never would have believed it. Somehow, being on the receiving end of Zoruru's emotions and pent up anger put him on the receiving end of a blow job. It made no sense, it confused the first lieutenant to no end. It had been nearly a month since his first run in with Zoruru and he still lost sleep thinking about what had happened...WHY it had happened.

'I need...I need to be needed...'

Those words that Zoruru had muttered in such a low, gruttle voice as he pleasured his leader still rung in his ears as if they where being repeated to him over and over.

It was like music to him.

The lack of sleep was getting to him though. He wasn't afraid of Zoruru, no quite the opposite really.

Garuru had always seen his platoon as comrades, friends at most... but now he could not look at Zoruru in the same way. Never again.

He constantly felt like Zoruru was watching him, waiting for the right moment to strike and claim him. He very well may have been. He WAS a ninja after all and Garuru was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to try to take what he wanted. Garuru wasn't being fearful. No, he was anticipating.

'I need you to need me...'

Garuru shuddered. He DID need Zoruru, in more ways then one, but he didn't know how to confront him about it or if the assassin even wanted to be confronted. Garuru didn't know what Zoruru wanted and that was what mattered. He realized that for the first time in a long time, he was completely at someone's mercy.

Groaning and throwing off his bed covers, Garuru slid off his bed and headed to his door. Another long sleepless night was ahead of him, a long sleepless _lonely_ night. Who would be up? Tororo? Probably but he wasn't much for company. Not for Garuru anyway as they had very different ways of thinking and didn't have much in common. Nobody ells was likely to be awake and Garuru did not want to anger anyone by seeing if they where awake. So he strolled down the main hall at a slow, leisurely pace, working out all that had been on his mind.

Garuru found himself standing in the main control room. There seats as they had left them at the end of the day, the papers organized and everything was where it should be. A quiet surreal feeling was left at the dark emptiness of the room.

Garuru was deeply in thought when he heard the quiet 'clank' every other second. A tail tell sign that the groups assassin was approaching, and he wasn't being discreet.

"Shouldn't you be asleep leader? It very late" Zoruru questioned once he reached the room and leaned against the door frame. Garuru didn't even turn around to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing Zoruru." Garuru said. He said it clearly despite his drowsiness. A leader like him never mumbled, no matter his state or the circumstance.

"You could, but you wont." Zoruru hummed thoughtfully, seeming calmer and more relaxed then normal. It had been like that since there first little "event" that they had had with each other. "You already know why I'm up, and why I'm here." Zoruru said in a calm and cool voice. He was treading slowly in case he would say something that would anger his leader.

"I do not know Zoruru. I don't know what you want or why you have come here. I only know why im here and what i want." Garuru could feel the exhaustion setting in and his defenses dropped only slightly.  
>"What do you want?"<br>Garuru turned to face the assassin, only to be startled in finding that Zoruru was RIGHT behind him. Garuru hadn't heard him move from the door. That was to be expected from an assassin like Zoruru though. He was moving in for the kill.  
>"I want...What you want." Garuru said, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper. He didn't need to speak any louder with there close proximity. He realized that what he said was true. He really DID want what Zoruru wanted, as long as it would make him happy. As long as it would bring him out of his long time depression. Garuru could feel his natural brotherly instincts coming out and the need to make Zoruru feel like he was important was nearly overpowering. The problem was, how did he go about this?<br>"You want what i want?" Zoruru questioned, seeming hesitant at first before what Garuru could only assume was a sly grin spread under his face wrappings.  
>"Do you even know what i want?"<br>Garuru shook his head and took a small step back as Zoruru advanced upon him. The instant his back touched the wall of one of his platoon members chairs he felt trapped. Sure he could have moved to the right or left but that wasnt the point. Zoruru had used no force and yet he still had him up against the wall and feeling more captivated then ever. Garuru didn't even WANT to move.  
>"Zoruru we cant... Its not professional, especially not here!" Garuru growled, his common sense churning in his head. He heard Zoruru growl as he looked around, seeing that the door to the room was still wide open.<br>"Fuck professional. Do i look like a professional ANYTHING? Don't you dare say assassin cause being an assassin is not something you can be professional at." Zoruru growled as he finally pushed himself on to Garuru, trapping him against one of there seats. He offhandedly looked to see who's it was.  
>Tororo's. Poor him, he would be coming in to a messy seat in the morning.<p>

Garuru nearly squirmed at the cold metal that made contact with his rapidly heating body. He had never felt so...weak. Zoruru was one of the more overpowering members of there platoon, but he had never before tried to use that against Garuru. Now as Garuru felt a cold knee brush against his thigh, he  
>felt his commanding authority diminish.<br>"You wanna know what i want...what i NEED?" Zoruru mumbled as he raked his claws gently down his commanding officers chest and stomach.  
>Garuru nodded quickly, eager and curious to learn what was on Zoruru's mind, and looked to Zoruru, a glint of anticipation in his eyes that showed through his goggles. "You need to be needed right?"<br>Zoruru did not miss the glint of excitement in Garuru's eyes. It made him feel good. He wanted to see it more.  
>"I need YOU Garuru."<br>Garuru stared a moment, processing all that was happening through his groggy mind. His first instinct was to correct Zoruru for addressing him so in-formanly. He didn't though because his brain processed what Zoruru had actually said to him.  
>'I need you...'<br>"Here? Now?" Garuru questioned and he felt his stomach tighten in some form of odd excitement when Zoruru's response was a simple nod. "That's dangerous! This is a public room and any of the others could come in at any moment! You left the door unlocked and OPEN for gods sake!"

"Are you SCARED Garuru?" Zoruru said in his rare yet blatantly teasing voice. "Its exciting. I say we leave it open. Let them come in, let them watch"

After uncharacteristicly staring in to space, Garuru nodded slowly. He knew that he would most likely end up regretting this later, but he decided that he didn't care right then. Suddenly his universe revolved around the two hands sliding slowly down his sides; the cold, sharp metal one on his right and the softer, warmer one on his right.

He never knew Zoruru could be so gentle.

Garuru shuddered when that warm hand slipped down and rubbed small, slow circles on the area just above his crotch. It felt … really good. He didn't know quiet how to describe it. It relaxed him, it aroused him it made him forget about everything ells in the world except for Zoruru...

It did exactly what Zoruru wanted it to.

"Zoruru...What do you want me to do?" Garuru questioned, not wanting to let himself completely forget about Zoruru's needs.

"I want you to shut up." Zoruru growled and pressed what seemed to be a weird kiss on Garuru's neck. It was weird but it was affection that's all that mattered to him, it was sweet and Garuru loved it. "Just shut up and enjoy."

Garuru opened his mouth to say something, but he promptly closed it. Zoruru stared at him with such an intensity that he COULDNT say anything. He knew he was NOT in control here.

When he tried to say something again, all that came out was a low grown as Zoruru cut him of by groping and rubbing at the protective pouch. A curious hum came from the cyborg as he pulled Garuru's swelled member from its hiding place. He knew he was probably only in so much power because Garuru was tired.

"Zoruru I w-..." Garuru started but a loud growl from the ninja quieted him.

"SHUT. UP." Zoruru sneered a bit as he looked down, stroking Garuru slowly and making sure that Garuru wouldn't say anything else.

Garuru squirmed, struggling to keep still and not do anything that would make Zoruru upset and possibly change his mind. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words and the slow torturous pace that Zoruru was going did not help at all.

"Zoruru!" Garuru growled after a bit longer. He grabbed Zoruru's wrist roughly and glared at him. "If you just came here to tease me then get out."

Zoruru froze a bit before glaring back at Garuru and smacking his hand away. "I was not planning on 'teasing you'" He mumbled, He continued to rub Garuru, only going faster and increasing the pressure to prove his point. A deep moan told Zoruru that Garuru got the point, and enjoyed it as well.

Zoruru was proud of himself. He had single handedly reduced there brave, fearless platoon leader in to this lusty horny mess. Garuru was leaning heavily on Zoruru at this point and Zoruru simply relished in every delicious noises that Garuru made. The panting, groaning, moaning... everything. Just knowing that HE was the one causing Garuru to make those noises made him feel fantastic.

"Zoruruuu" Garuru let out a long groans and tried to stifle some of his more embarrassing noises. "Please...Please please please..."

Zoruru briefly wondered what Garuru was asking for, but he decided that Garuru probably didn't even know and that it didn't matter as Garuru erupted in to his hand. It was sticky, it was messy and Zoruru looked at it rather skeptically. He didn't have anything to wipe himself off with so he decided to just ignore it as Garuru arched in to him a bit before sliding down the wall, spent and more exhausted then ever.

Yet he was still so eager to know just how to keep his platoon members happy.

"Zoruru... please" He panted "What do you want?"

Zoruru chuckled and squatted down beside Garuru, looking over him a bit and grinning behind his face wrappings.

"You wanna know what I want...no scratch that, what I NEED?" Zoruru asked, eying Garuru closely as the commanding officer nodded his head quickly.

"Yes! Now tell me!"

Zoruru remained silent for a moment, watching Garuru carefully. "I need you...to need me." Zoruru mumbled quietly before leaning in to press one of his 'Zoruru kisses' on to the face of a very stupefied face of Garuru.

Then he stood and walked out of the room, knowing full well that he would get what he needed.

**My question of the day? How do cyborg space frogs have sex?**

**(I asked that to many of my friends/enemies/strangers at school...got some interesting responses...)**

**I'm baaaaack!**

**Did you miss me? I know you did.**

**Anyway both my computers died and blah blah blah lost all my work blah blah blah eggnog and laptops don't mix blah blah blah...**

**ANYWAY!**

**I return and I bring my side of a story trade for a friend...in witch I figuratively kill Garuru and Zoruru...as much as I love them, i'm pretty sure I had them WAY OOC in this...and a fucking crapy sex thingy...**

**this is what I get for writing stories when I'm dead fucking tired.**

**ANYWAY 2!**

**So putting a pause on the requests like I said up top, I have lots of stuff to do and need to finish the requests that I already have.**

**ALSO: A question for those who give a fuck:**

**I have recently been inspired to write stories (other then the ones im SUPPOSED to be doing...) and I will be doing another KuruToro after I am done with my GiroDoro (unless you guys want me to work on them both at the same time...) and I have TWO ideas and I need to know witch you want me to do first.**

**A: A sequel to danger Zone**

**B: An AU cyberpunk style story thingy...**

**I'm tired...I'm going to bed.**


	6. Garuru X Zoruru 2

**Requested by Turtlesarepower (Live Journal)**

**Title: Technically Speaking**

**Pairing: Garuru/Zoruru**

**Rating: M**

**Fluff/Smut: Smut**

**Song: My MP3 player was on shuffle**

Garuru knew something was up when he saw Zoruru running as fast as he could down the hall.

Now seeing Zoruru running wasn't an uncommon sight. He was the fastest member in the platoon and he could outrun anybody if he really tried. Almost always he was seen running after Taruru or Tororo, rage nearly seeping out of him as he plotted his sweet revenge and listened to there terrified shrieks as they ran from him. He ran after enemies that fled, thinking they could get away with whatever they had done. Right now however, Zoruru was not running after something.

He was running _from _something.

Garuru watched in slight wonder at the shaking form of Zoruru as it brushed past him without a word and hurried down the hall to an unknown destination. Garuru was tempted to follow him and see what had happened to shake such a strong willed Keronian. He decided against this however and turned to look back down the hall, where Zoruru had been running from. Further down there where only two rooms that Zoruru could have come from. Garuru's room, witch Zoruru would have had to break in to cause Garuru always kept it locked when he was not in it. The other was...Tororo's room...

Garuru decided that Zoruru had probably come from Tororo's room, most likely having been there for a tri-monthly maintenance check. Zoruru often left those check-ups in a foul mood because Tororo teased him about whatever he could, and Zoruru could do nothing while Tororo messed with his inner mechanisms. He was completely at the tadpole's mercy when he was like that.

Surely Tororo wouldn't have gone and abused that would he?

Garuru physically shuddered at the many thoughts of what Tororo could have done to Zoruru flashed through his mind. He made his way down the hall to Tororo's room to investigate. Due to the soundproof walls, Garuru couldn't hear what Tororo may have been doing from out in the hall but when he knocked on the door and it was opened, loud, uncontrolled laughter filled his ears.

"Puu Pu pu pu! Oh god that was hilarious!" Tororo laughed as he leaned on the door frame and attempted to catch his breath. Garuru frowned a bit at this before shaking his head with a sigh.

"What did you do to Zoruru? Why was he running away from here in such a hurry?" Garuru asked with his normal calmness, even if he was feeling a tad less calm then normal.

Tororo thought about it a moment, as if looking for a way to explain exactly what had happened before shrugging and turning back in to his room, leaving the door open for Garuru to follow.

"I molested him." He stated nonchalantly.

Garuru seemed a bit taken back at this and looks around before glaring at Tororo.

"What?" He could feel his anger growing a bit, he didn't know what he would do if Tororo had actually molested Zoruru. "You molested Zoruru?"

Tororo scoffed a bit and put a few tools in to a small cardboard box. "Well I didn't mean to the first time. I was fixin' him up like I normally do and one of my tools got left on or something. I didn't realize it but he started moaning and fuckin' dry humpin' the air or some shit." Tororo grinned and looked up at Garuru with a mischievous grin.

Garuru tried to picture this in his mind but all the images that flashed through his mind disturbed him a bit. "W...why?"

Tororo sat up and looked around for more tools. "_Technically_," Tororo said, stressing the word 'technically'. "He cant feel anything on his metal half. I saw that extra electricity seemed to act as...ah... _stimulation_ for his metal half. He doesn't ACTUALLY feel it but the signals his brain gets has the same effect." Tororo waved his hand dismissively before standing and handing the box to Garuru.

Garuru looked down at the box skeptically and looked back up to Tororo. "What are these tools for? I cant fix Zoruru if that is what you are wanting me to do, I'm not familiar with cyborg mechanics."

"Hes not broken." Tororo stated. "They are for sex. I'm sure you can use this on Zoruru if you can get him to let you. Puu pu pu puuu~!" He snickered and waved him off, watching in amusement as Garuru's face turned almost as red as his brother Giroro's.

Everyone in the platoon knew about Garuru and Zoruru's "relationship". Pururu was fully supportive but both Taruru and Tororo teased them about it. They weren't really mean about it but they playfully teased them about it and commented on how "cute" it was whenever they managed to catch a glimpse of them being affectionate or kissing. Zoruru didn't like being affectionate in public but every now and again Garuru managed to get him to loosen up a bit.

Garuru contemplated just giving the box back to Tororo and rejecting the offer completely, but something made him reconsider. Zoruru HAD said something about finding something to spice up there sex life a bit, but Garuru didn't really think this is what he had meant. Yeeeet...

It DID sound interesting.

"I think I will try it." Garuru said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Garuru hadn't seen much of Zoruru in two days.<p>

He saw him at meetings and very briefly in the halls but it became very obvious very quickly that Zoruru was avoiding him. Garuru was informed that Zoruru was also avoiding Tororo, for obvious reasons.

Garuru wondered why Zoruru would be avoiding him. As far as he knew, he hadent done anything to upset the ninja. He was constantly going over reasons in his mind as to why his lover was upset with him.

"_Maybe...Maybe hes...Embarrassed." _Garuru thought to himself, but it almost didn't sound right. Zoruru, being embarrassed. Angry sounded more likely but, as said before, Zoruru had no reason to be angry with Garuru.

Garuru pondered this to himself on the third day when he heard a quiet knock on his door. It had a distinct metal-on-metal sound to it that alerted Garuru to the fact that it was Zoruru on the other side of the door. He quickly stood from his bed to answer the door. He was met with a fuming Zoruru who would not look him in the face. Garuru quickly stepped aside so that the angry assassin could have access to his room.

"Whats wrong Zoruru?" Garuru asked after a moment.

"Tororo happened." Zoruru uttered sourly.

Garuru frowned at this. "Again?" Garuru would have to punish Tororo if he had gone and 'Molested' Zoruru again.

"No...i punched him in the face and broke his glasses...then Pururu scolded me." He said in a half mocking voice.

This was where Garuru was awful at comforting Zoruru. He never knew what exactly the ninja wanted; did he want a hug? A pat on the back?

In the end he settled for plopping down next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before Zoruru could react. Zoruru simply sighed and decided that it would be alright to relax a little. He leaned over against Garuru, resting his head on his leaders.

Garuru thought for a moment on how to approach the subject that had been on his mind for the last two days. "...Tororo told me about what happened at your last check up." He finally said, being fairly blunt about it. He heard Zoruru growl and felt him shift to glare at Garuru a bit but he could tell Zoruru's anger was not directed at him.

"I know! That bastard! What right did he have to tell anyone! God that was degrading! I should have killed him!" Zoruru fumed. Garuru nodded to agree with him. Then something ells that needed to be said popped in to his mind and it almost scared him to think about telling Zoruru.

"He...he also gave me some..uhm... 'Toys' to play with..." Garuru mumbled in a very uncharacteristic way.

…...

"He WHAT?" Zoruru nearly screeched. Garuru could nearly see the hate waves floating off of Zoruru as he reached under the bed where he had stuffed the tools away after Tororo had given to him.

"He said that we should use it for...you know..sex." He said cooly as he handed the box to Zoruru who promptly began to dig through the box and looking at the objects in disgust.

"Hes a fucking pervert. Il Kill him I swear I will. Why would he think we would want to do something like that?"

…...

"We don't want to...Right Garuru?" Zoruru asked again after Garuru went silent. "because that would be weird...RIGHT?"

"Well...You said you wanted t find something new to do, and this is new Zoruru! Why don't we give it a try?" Garuru rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

Zoruru groaned out in annoyance and looked over what seemed to be some kind of a low powered

tazor. "Because I don want to give that brat the satisfaction!"

They sat in silence for a short while, Zoruru flicking the tazor on and off and watching the sparks dance across it. For a while Zoruru thought that Garuru may have fallen asleep,

"You really wanna try it?" He asked quietly, half hoping that Garuru HAD fallen asleep and couldn't answer him.

"M'hmm," Garuru nodded and stroked at Zoruru's back soothingly. It seemed he was half asleep but he was awake. "But only if you do to."

That always touched Zoruru's heart. He would never admit it but he was a sap when Garuru said things like that to him. The little things that let him know that Garuru truly did care about both him and his opinion while others did not. It was moments like those that made him sure that he could be with Garuru for the rest of his life and be happy about it.

He could at least try to something that Garuru wanted to do right?

With a slight huff he handed the taser over to his lover and looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Do it." Zoruru mumbled under his breath and watched the confused look on Garuru's face out of the corner of his eye.

"..What? I thought you didn't wa-" Garuru questioned before he was rudely interrupted by the gray frog sitting next to him.

"JUST. DO. IT." Zoruru growled loudly.

Garuru blinked a bit before smiling and planting an affectionate kiss on his beloveds cheek. "Lie down then." He whispered. He watched the assassin lay down on the bed, his head resting on the pillows and Garuru couldn't help the almost sly smirk that barley graced his lips.

"I remember the first time, you had been so...nervous. You almost seemed shy. It was adorable." Garuru cooed as he reached down to dig around under the bed. He heard Zoruru hiss in annoyance and a light kick was issued to his leg. He knew Zoruru hated being called anything 'cute' and Garuru had such fun teasing him with it.

"Shut up Garuru..." Zoruru muttered, looking to the side to hide the very faint blush that stained his non-metal side.

Garuru finally pulled out the rope that they kept under there bed for when they had there 'Romps' As Taruru put it. The first time the had sex, they discovered very quickly that Zoruru did not handle foreplay well at all. He was naturally strung out and on guard of every little touch from being a highly trained assassin. This had resulted in Garuru getting several deep cute on his arm and face, as well as getting kicked far to close to his nether regions for his comfort the first time they had sex. Zoruru spent the next week apologizing to Garuru but the platoon leader kept telling him that it was not his fault and that it was no problem So now he always tied Zoruru up until he was in to in enough and his guard was let down to where Garuru could untie him without ricking getting attacked in the middle of sex.

Garuru knew that Zoruru didn't mind. In fact, Zoruru had told him on a few occasions that he actually ENJOYED it. He liked not having any control over what his body could do, and he loved the fact that if he wanted something done, Garuru would have to listen to him. Garuru found it weird that someone like Zoruru would enjoy being...well, dominated. He figured it made him feel more connected to him.

"Arms up Zoruru." Garuru mumbled, his voice dropped an octave or so as it was heavy with lust. "You know the drill."

Once Zoruru's arms where comfortably situated above his head, Garuru began to fasten them to the bed. HE had to make sure that it was tight enough to where Zoruru could not escape, but not to tight as to cause much discomfort or, god forbid, hurt Zoruru. Even as he was tying the finishing knots on the rope, he could feel Zoruru begin to tug on the ropes in a testing manor.

"Is it tight enough? To tight?" Garuru questioned. He wanted to make sure Zoruru was comfortable.

"Its fine." Zoruru growled. "Just get started already!" He ordered and sent a look up to Garuru that dared him to try and fiddle with it any longer.

Garuru nodded and quickly went about tying the remainder of the rope to Zoruru's ankles so he could tie them to the bed and keep him from kicking, should his reflexes com in to play. Zoruru had a semi excited look in his eye and Garuru did not want to keep him waiting any longer then he had to.

Finally, he had his lover completely restrained. He took a short moment to sit back and look him over, to just drink him in with his eyes. He could have sworn he saw Zoruru shiver but he paid no mind to it.

He reached over and grabbed the taser that they had tossed on to the bed while they prepared. Garuru looked over the taser and saw that it had three different settings; Low, medium and high. HE decided that he had better start on low, just in case.

"You will tell me if it hurts of you want me to stop right?" Garuru questioned and it warmed Zoruru's ice cold heart. The fact that Garuru would stop everything if he wanted to made him feel happy inside.

"Of course." Zoruru nodded and eyes the taser as Garuru flicked the switch on to its lowest setting before flicking it back off.

"Alright then. "He said with a sly smirk. Zoruru watched him as he dug around in the box that Tororo had given them and pulled out a screwdriver before crawling over to him and begin unscrewing a piece of plate metal so that he could get to the sensitive wires underneath. He did this horribly slow. Zoruru knew that he was doing this because he didn't want to loose any of the screws but at the same time he had the suspicion that Garuru may have been enjoying taking his sweet time.

Finally, after far to long, Garuru completely removed the small chunk of plating and set it on one of the nightstands. It was just a small piece of armor at his leg. Garuru once again picked up the tasor and turned it on to his lowest setting.

"Zoruru." Garuru Garuru said in a moderately commanding voice as he looked over the taser and Zoruru knew that he was planning something. He decided to play along.

"Yeesss?" He hissed out to show that he was growing impatient.

Garuru leaned over Zoruru to place several soft kisses to his subordinates face. "Don't say anything, don't gasp or moan or make a sound until you cant take it any more. Understand?" Garuru mumbled as he ran his hand down Zoruru's warm flesh. Garuru could feel him twitch violently but the bindings stopped him from doing any kind of damage.

"Understood..." Zoruru nodded slightly before going silent to show that he was ready.

Garuru slowly put the taser to Zoruru's exposed wires and watched as the electricity coursed through them, up the leg and body to Zoruru's head. Zoruru struggled against the bindings and Garuru could hear stifled and muffled noises that Zoruru tried to restrain. That was just from the initial shock of it starting. After a moment Zoruru began to relax and simply let himself be muddled in a haze of mild pleasure. He could feel it warming his senses and and he let out a contended sigh.

Garuru smiled and rubbed his hand up and down the length of Zoruru's body, pinching and rubbing at spots he knew where extra sensitive. After a few minutes of the low power stimulation, he turned the taser up a notch. Zoruru arched his back a bit at the sudden increase and let out a shaky breath but otherwise kept quiet.

Garuru had learned the best way to Torture Zoruru a while back. Zoruru hated it when he did, but he always admitted that it turned out better when he did. Garuru knew all the signs and exactly how to do it. Zoruru was shaking and he knew he would be able to try it out very soon. That's why Garuru Told Zoruru to be quiet. When Zoruru was experiencing the best of the waves of pleasure, he was very vocal and he tended to kick. That's when Garuru backed off. Slow down and let Zoruru just ride it out. It built him up so well and it brought him to the point of dam near begging Garuru to finish him off.

He turned up the notch to the highest setting and he heard Zoruru openly gasp after a moment. He could tell Zoruru was trying not to make any noises, Zoruru knew how the game worked. His eyes where shut tight in concentration and beads of sweat began to run down him. Garuru watched him carefully, wishing in his mind that it had a setting higher. He pushed the taser in a bit more to get the sparks to more wires and he could see that Zoruru was shaking badly. The ninja's hips bumped up a bit and was seeking some kind of friction while at the same time Zoruru was trying to keep himself from moving. Pushing the taser in just a little more got Garuru the reaction he wanted.

"O-Ohhh... Garuru..." Zoruru finally gave in and arched his back and moaning loudly. He simply _melted_ when Garuru turned it back down to the lowest setting so that Zoruru wouldn't be pushed over the edge, but still on to give him minor stimulation to help him ride out the wave of pleasure.

After a moment Zoruru relaxed. His body slumping and he was panting heavily. His hips did not stop searching for some sort of friction though, even if they where a bit less frantic as the warm fuzzy pleasure plagued him again.

While Zoruru was dazed and trying to slow his heart beat down, Garuru removed his belt with one hand and tossed it on the far side of the bed. He crawled up over Zoruru, being sure to keep the taser on and stimulating the wires in Zoruru's leg with mild shocks. He placed gentle kisses on the side of Zoruru's face and down to his neck.

"Garuru..." Zoruru panted lightly. "Cant take this..."

Garuru knew what this meant. He wanted _more_.

Garuru pulled the taser away from Zoruru slowly and turned it off, tossing it over with his belt. He purposely took his time in un-tieing Zoruru and he ignored the annoyed growls that he got from the assassin because of it.

The ropes where quickly discarded and faster then Garuru could blink, Zoruru was on him. Despite Zoruru's liking of being dominated, he liked his fair share of being in control as well and that normally came when it actually got around to the intercourse. Zoruru always got to top due to his robotic half having some dilemma. He couldn't really be bottom. Not without some serious alteration anyway.

Zoruru was perfectly capable of being gentle when he wanted to be. His hands, both flesh and metal, roamed down Garuru's body, groping at his crotch and rubbing at sensitive spots he knew would give him the best reactions.

Garuru shuddered. The feeling of Zoruru's metallic hand on his searing flesh made for an exhilarating combination. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. He felt Zoruru's flesh hand slide up his body and push two fingers in to his mouth. Garuru was a bit surprised at this but he knew what he needed to do. Without any instructions from Zoruru, He began to suck gently on the fingers, earning a repressed moan from his lover. He licked and sucked, moistening and making sure that the fingers where sufficiently lubricated for what they would be used for.

While Garuru did this, his hand idly trailed down Zoruru's body, straight to his crotch. His hand rubbed around it and he stuck a finger in to the protective slit that was there, before pulling out his mates member.

Thing about Zoruru's dick was that it was really 'natural.' when Zoruru became half metal, most of his 'equipment' was destroyed. The doctors had been kind enough to offer they best that they could to him though. It had shocked Garuru pretty bad the first time he saw it.

It was _BIG._

It was _pink_.

It _vibrated._

To Zoruru, it responded to stimuli pretty much the same way. When Garuru rubbed it, he felt it and he responded quickly, moaning and bucking his hips a bit. He decided that his fingers where ready and pulled them from Garuru's mouth.

When Garuru felt the first finger push in to him without warning he shivered. It felt kind of cold and he had to force himself to relax so that Zoruru could stretch him right. It felt nice even if it did sting a bit. He let out a short moan as Zoruru pushed it in further and he closed his eyes, simply feeling everything and ignoring his other senses for a short while.

"Zoruru..." He breathed out even though he didn't really want to get Zoruru's attention. Zoruru knew this and gave the smallest of smiles behind his mask. He pushed in his second finger and scissored them slightly. He wanted to make sure that he stretched him well and that he wouldn't hurt his lover.

He moved his fingers in and out, listening to the quiet sounds Garuru attempted to hide but failed tod o so. He brushed that special spot in Garuru that made the commanding officer arch up in to Zoruru's hand and let out a shaky moan. The noises Garuru made always made Zoruru anxious to get past this part and he drove himself crazy with it.

Finally he decided enough was enough. He slid his fingers out of Garuru and drew a low grunt of disapproval from him before spitting in to his own hand and doing his best to lubricate his member. They didn't have any gel that they could use, it wasn't like they stopped at many stores that sold that kind of stuff. Even if they did it would have been awkward to buy because there platoon was always around. So they had to make due with there own 'natural lubricant', or there spit. When he was properly lubricated, he positioned himself at Garuru's entrance before pushing in slowly.

A low hiss erupted from Garuru as Zoruru pressed himself closer to Garuru. Garuru often thought that he would never reach the hilt, that's often what it felt like when it first began, but then as it progressed he realized that there just wasn't enough.

Finally he did feel it, he was filled to capacity and he loved the feeling. The dull burning pain caused him to not be able to fully enjoy it but it was always worth it.

Zoruru pulled back out slowly before slamming himself back in. Low gruttle groans escaped them both and Garuru struggled to pull Zoruru closer to him. Zoruru leaned over Garuru and buried his face in to his commanding officer's neck. He grabbed on his his hips as a leverage point so that when he thrust back in the next time, he was able to get just that much deeper and at a different angle. Garuru blindly reached over and felt around for the taser, desperate for anything that might just speed Zoruru's snail-fast pace up a bit. He located it and turned it on, pressing it to Zoruru's exposed wires again and was meat with a weird, instant gratification as Zoruru slammed in to him again, gasping out.

"A-ah haaaa. Garuru..." He moaned out, setting a pace that he would work at and keep. Garuru found it incredibly hard to keep the taser connected to the wires and hears it clank with the outside of Zoruru's armor every other thrust. It didn't really seem to make much of a difference though.

Zoruru's fleshy hand reached down and groped blindly at Garuru's crotch, pulling out his throbbing erection and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"nn God.." Garuru groaned out, struggling to make words. "Right there... RIGHT there..."

Garuru was seeing tiny stars that floated around in his vision, bobbing this way and that. He didn't really notice them though as the only thing that was on his mind was he insane pleasure that coursed through his body at every movement Zoruru made. He was close, he could feel it and so was Zoruru. Zoruru's leg had an odd habit of twitching when he was about to come. Right then it was twitching pretty badly and Zoruru's breathing had picked up to where he was breathing in short gasps. HE was restlessly pounding in to Garuru now, not really concerned about whether or not he was hurting him. He knew he wasn't.

Zoruru was the first to come. He wasn't very good and holding himself back and was almost always the first to achieve orgasm. Garuru was a close second though, following Zoruru over the edge only moments later and he grasped desperately on to Zoruru.

"God...Oh god..." He panted as the stars slowly left his vision and the last waves left him. Zoruru didn't say anything for a short while, just catching his breath and nearly dripping with sweat. Finally he pulled out of Garuru and simply flopped down on him, nearly crushing the purple frog but Garuru found he could manage.

They just layed there for about half an hour. There minds replaying what had happened and simply relishing in the after glow.

Finally Garuru spoke up.

"What do you think Zoruru? Would you like to try this again?" He asked, kissing the top of Zoruru's head affectionately.

Zoruru thought about this for a moment. "Yes..." He started. "But next time we have to try one of the other 'toys' Tororo gave us." He said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"We can do that Zoruru, we have a whole box to choose from."

Zoruru beamed, feeling more excited then he had in a long time.

"I cant wait!"

**OK so I REALLY hated how the last GaruZoru came out...so here's another :D**

**Enjoy ~ **

**I'm pretty sure there was something else I wanted to say but I forgot it...**


	7. VALENTINES CRACK PARTY SPECIAL

**VALENTINES CRACK PARTY SPECIAL!**

**Pairing(s): Kururu/Tororo, Zoruru/ Tororo, Angol Mois/Pururu, Garuru/Zoruru, Garuru/Pururu, Dororo/Mop/Toaster, Tamama/Pururu, Taruru/Himself, Giroro/Tamama**

**Rating: T**

**Fluff/Smut: Fluff/Crack**

**Song(s): I'm in heaven when you kiss me – ATC, Inside of you – Hoobstank(?), Seperate Ways – Journy, Black Out – Aleph, Im in Danger - Aleph**

How had this all happened? So much...madness...In so little time!It was a disease that spread so quickly, no one saw it coming. The aftermath was...interesting...to say the least. Kururu in the corner, crying his eyes out, Garuru planing to join him there. Tororo and Zoruru had found love in each other and where cuddling on one of the tables. Taruru just couldn't stop staring at that mirror. Dororo was sitting at the head of the tables, being a total pimp with not one, but TWO lovely ladies; Mop and Toaster. Giroro couldn't stop fussing over Tamama's tail. Tamama had become EXTREAMLY jealous of Angol Mois...this time over Pururu, who couldn't take her eyes off of the tall blonde beauty. And Keroro...Well he seemed oddly unaffected by ANYTHING that was going on.

How had this happened you ask? Well...You don't really wanna know...

It was valentines day, and all through the house, everyone was cheerful and expected great things. Decorations where hung and the world had a pink and red glow to it that only one time of the year held. Love, Care, affection … That was only the beginning! All of the Keronians knew of this special holiday and each had there own way of showing affection for one another, whether it be through chocolate or card or...more creative ways... Everyone was cheerful, happy and in the mood to spread the love...

Except for one tired, tired frog.

"Kururu! Kururu get up here now!" Keroro ordered over the holographic connection that he had to Kururu's room, making communication much easier. "We have guests arriving soon!"

"Tell them to go away." Kururu mumbled distractedly as he worked on his newest invention.

"NOW! The Garuru platoon will be showing up here in less then 20 minutes! Get up here and help set up! Your stupid nanobots can wait until tomorrow!" Keroro yelled in frustration before muttering a few things under his breath. "Up here. Help. Now." He said as calmly as he could before cutting the communications.

Kururu growled a bit to himself. They weren't just stupid nanobots and he was ONLY building them because Keroro had asked him to in the first place for some STUPID invasion plan that was most likely going to fail horribly! He had been up days trying to perfect them and they where still in desperate need of fine turning so that they did not malfunction or go ballistic. At this point they reproduced at a rapid rate, spreading and growing. They would eventually stop growing and run out of juice so it would not be fatal if they got away, but incredibly annoying and hard to control.

They where atrificaly intelligent Nanobots that could easily bring the humans to there knees, well if used properly, witch Kururu doubted they would be. Entering through the rectum, the nanobots released a chemical that made the victim feel as though they where in horribly, madly in love with whatever they saw. He called them "MiniCupids". They gave off a nice, almost aphrodisiac type smell wherever they went.

"Ku ku kuu...LOVE.." Kururu said skeptically. It would be the downfall of anyone. A horribly controlling feeling and made one loose almost all of there will power. "That will never happen to ME..."

"SERGENT MAJOIR KURURU!" Keroro screeched. Not over any communication line or anything. Just from the room. Kururu found it impressive that he could hear it from all the way down there.

Sighing, Kururu pulled back away from the examination table and picked up the small sample of MiniCupids he had out. Looking over them and wondering what he would need to do to have them ready for tomorrow, and idly wondering at the back of his mind if he would be getting any sleep that night. Walking back over to the chamber that he held the ever growing amount of MiniCupids in as he readied to put them in. He had to be careful, nice and slow...

"KURURU! GET UP HERE NOW!" Keroro screeched, this time over a communication line that Kururu had connected to his headphones. This startled Kruruu and he jumped...

and the small container of MiniCupids fell to the floor and smashed.

"Ohh...Fuck..."

* * *

><p>"Ay! Ay! Welcome Garuru Platoon!" Keroro cheered happily as he saluted Garuru and the rest of his platoon. Each of the Garuru platoon member held some assortment of flowers, a kind gesture to help decorating and to thank them for having them.<p>

"We appreciate you having us here on this special day." Garuru said, lowering his salute and taking up more of a relaxed and friendly stance to the green frog.

Giroro stepped forward and pulled his brother in to a (manly) hug. "You have an announcement for everyone?"

Garuru nodded and pointed towards the door, pulling Giroro along behind him and letting just the smallest bit of excitement show on his face. "I do, I do, but it will have to wait until we are all out of the cold!"

* * *

><p>So they went in, the warm air made them all feel good inside and excited for the small party that they had been preparing. There meeting room had been transformed in to a cheerful and colorful place with several heart shaped foods and red colored drinks.<p>

"Ohh! So pretty! So many flowers and hearts everywhere!" Pururu cooed loudly to no one in particular. She was always a sucker for valentines day.

"Yeah if your in to that sort of thing Pu pu puuu~" Tororo snickered quietly to Taruru as they tossed there flowers they brought on the table and plopped down near the buffet table, taking bits off food and being to lazy to really get themselves a full plate.

It wasn't long until the part was in full swing. Quiet but spunky music played in the background as all the Keronians (and Angol Mois) chatted idly about various things.

Finally Garuru stood on the table and tapped his glass of punch with a small spoon. "May I have everyone's attention?" He asked, no fear on his face at all. "I have an announcement!"

Everyone went silent and Garuru cleared his throat.

"For a long time...I have been in love with a VERY special person in this room..." Garuru began and several 'Awwes' floated around the room."And I felt that it would only be appropriate to tell them how I feel on valentines day, the day of love."

A strong but pleasant smell wafted in to the room, coming from the small fridge against the wall. It had everyone at ease and gave them a slight giddy feeling. They weren't sure why. Garuru, being particularly close to the fridge, was affected the most by it. His vision blurred slightly and his loving feeling that he had been feeling increased ten-fold. His eyes darted around the room and quickly scanned all the people for the one he loved, but he was having a hard time identifying them. Finally he shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness and smiles warmly.

"Pururu! Pururu I love...I love..." He began, he watched a moment as he face lit up with a bright blush and she covered her mouth to keep any noise from coming out. "I love...Zoruru..." Garuru finally mumbled and felt his eyes finally settle at the silent assassin.

Everyone in the room went silent.

"W-what?" Both Pururu and Zoruru asked, trying there best not to freak out.

"I know you feel the same Zoruru! Come to me!" Garuru called out as he hopped down from the table, his arms open and waiting for the assassin.

"I FEEL NO SUCH EMOTIONS! YOUR CRAZY!" Zoruru yelled, backing up quickly and loosing his composure way more then he normally would have. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as he was backed in to a corner.

The others just watched in shock, never expecting such a proclamation of love like THIS from the hardened war hero. Pururu could feel herself about to break down in to tears and quickly turned to shamelessly hide her face in Angol Mois's leg. She relaxed only a little when The Angolan patted her on the back reassuringly.

Tororo stood and headed for the small fridge. "This has Kururu ALL over it. What the heck is he planning now?" He muttered to himself and pulled the fridge open. He coughed a moment when a large gust of the delicious smell burst from the fridge. "What the fuck is that! It smells...kind...nice.." He muttered, completely forgetting about WHY he had gone to the fridge and turned around to face the others, only to start drooling. "Oh...Oh my god..." He muttered to himself as his eyes fixated on Zoruru.

Zoruru panicked at this, pausing in his attempts at keeping Garuru at arms reach a moment. "OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU STAY BACK TORORO! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TOCUH ME!" Zoruru screeched in a way that he would have been ashamed of at any other moment, but right then he didn't care much. All he cared about was keeping both Garuru and Tororo away from him, and he also made a mental not to Kill Taruru, who he heard laughing in the background.

Tororo DID take a few steps towards Zoruru in a zombie like fashion before Kururu burst through the fridge door and crashed right in to the poor tadpole, bringing them both to the ground. He panted heavily and didn't even bother trying to get off of him as he squirmed.

"NANO...BOTS...**LOOSE**!" He groaned out and tried to catch his breath that he had lost from running all the way to the meeting room from his lab.

"Zoruruuuuu~" He heard the pitiful moan fro below him and could feel Tororo squirm and try to get out from under him. His eyes widened and he franticly tried to close them the moment he laid eyes on the chubby orange tadpole.

"N-No no no, I feel it. I can fight thiiiis!" He growled to himself and attempted to keep images of Tororo that did NOT need to be thought about out of his mind. This failed miserably. "T-Tororooo..." He whined patheticly and pulled Tororo up and squeezed him tightly in a hug. "Fuuuuck Thiiis! Dam NanoBOTS!"

Tororo growled a bit and smacked at Kururu hard, leaving read marks om him. "LET ME GO OLD MAN! LET ME GO!" Tororo squirmed with all of his might to get away from Kururu and over to Zoruru, his love.

"NEVER!" Kururu cried out and held Tororo tighter.

Over with the people who where still sane, Taruru processed something in his mind other then the odd love spreading around the room.

"What...What did he say about nanobots?" He asked as he popped a piece of valentines candy in his mouth.

"NANOBOTS?" Keroro cried out in fear and looked around quickly to see if he could see the nanobots.

Pururu looked up and looked around at the frogs who where practically wrestling witch each other and fighting for there new found "love".

"W-why...Why?" She mumbled to herself. "I-i thought Garuru loved me!" She sniffled and the strong sent of love filled her nose.

"Well I love you Pururu!" Mois smiled happily and pulled the small lavender frog in to her lap. She was met with a warm smile and Mois quickly dried off her wet cheeks. "I love you and your beautiful and wonderful!"

"**NO! THAT WOMAN!"** A loud, angry growl erupted from Tamama who was glaring hatefully at Angol Mois and makes mad grabby hands at Pururu. "**PURURU IS ALL MINE! ALL MINE AND YOU CANT HAVE HER!" **Tamama was ANGRY. "**AND STOP TOUCHING MY TAIL! I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Giroro practically swooned at that. "S-so...so VIOLENT...I love it..."

He didn't seem to realize that Neither Pururu or Angol Mois could really hear him through there delusion.

Keroro looked over everyone in wonder. What the fuck was going on?

"YOU ALL ARE RUINING MY PARTY! I WORKED SO HARD TO GET IT JUST RIGHT!" He cried out in dismay. Stupid Kururu! This was all him and his stupid Nanobots fault! They seemed to be affecting everyone. He could see Giroro incing his way towards Tamama and Taruru had found a mirror and was staring at it with the most loving eyes he had ever seen.

What a narcissist.

He heard a loud grunt and saw that Tororo had FINALY squirmed his way out of Kururu's hold and made a mad dash for Zoruru. He didn't bother slowing down and simply tackled the assassin right there.

"ZORURU I LOVE YOU!" He cried out and Keroro could hear three distinct shouts at this. One from Kururu, one from Garuru and one from the metal assassin himself...although Zoruru's sounded just a tad less...desperate.

"Tororo! G-Get off me! NOW!" He ordered, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head.

"No! You love me to! I know you do!"

"I-...I-I! I DO NOT! I DO! I ...MAYBE! NO! YES!YEEEEES!" Zoruru screamed. He was obviously having trouble coping with this.

"YES! YES YES!" Tororo cried and kissed all over Zoruru's face and held him tightly in a sweet embrace.

Zoruru groaned. He seemed to still be fighting the Nanobots in some way or another. "I-i think I have a glitch..."

"Don't worry Zoruru! I'll fix you every time~ PU PU PU PUU~!" Tororo said with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"No no no! That should be ME dammit! FUCKING NANOBOTS!" Kururu cursed and scooted away from the group, aiming towards a dark corner where no one would mess with him.

Garuru was in a similar state, trying to pull Tororo off of Zoruru but he was completely ignored as they climbed on to the buffet table to cuddle, knocking quite a bit of food off in the process.

Keroro was in awe. Everyone...had...lost there fucking minds. Only a few had found love and the rest would likely be scarred.

But...something was missing.

"NO NO NO! IM SORRY I STILL LOVE YOU I SWEAR! I-I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE WANTED ME TO MOVE ON!" a teary eyed Dororo yelled out from the hallway. The Nanobots seemed to be spreading.

Dororo bust in the room, a Toaster in one arm, a mop in the other. He seemed to be arguing between them both and constantly trying to defend himself.

"N-no! I...I-i Love you both! EQUALY! Moppy! I thought you where dead! I'm SOOO! Sorry! W-will you forgive me? Both of you?" He pleaded desperately.

It was silent between the three a moment before the toaster and the mop seemed to forgive Dororo and he kissed them both with a passion Keroro had never seen between man and inanimate object (and that's saying something).

As Dororo took both of his loves to sit with him at the head of the meeting table and everyone seemed to either be happy with where they where or come to terms with what they would not have, the party came to a close and Keroro was just as confused as he was before.

* * *

><p>After a few days, the MiniCupids wore off. They ran out of chemicals and they had stopped repopulating only a few hours after they had escaped. On such a small scale, not much damage had been done.<p>

Only the mental scars left from the party.

"I need a bath...I NEED a BATH!" Zoruru Mumbled to himself as he nervously picked at his armor, constantly watching both Garuru and Tororo, who seemed to be standing away from as many people as possible and looked down awkwardly.

Pururu and Angol Mois decided mutually that it would be best if they did not continue there "relationship" with each other, however, they DID share contact information in case either of them ever had "guy problems" and wanted to talk...or "talk".

Tamama heavily scolded Giroro for touching his tail over, and over and OVER again. Giroro seemed very much ashamed at this and apologized at every 'over'.

Taruru kept the mirror.

Kururu went around telling people that he needed to check there asses in case they had any left over nanobots that might do bodily harm. He was punched several times but they didn't know he was only half joking.

"I don't love anyone." He told Giroro in a very self assured manor. Tororo scoffed at this. "Not what you said while you where cuddling me you freaky pedophile!" Tororo

"You liked it." Was Kururu's only response.

Dororo, found love in both his lovers. Moppy was not to happy that Dororo had become a father with a toaster but she grew to love the children and Moppy and Toaster became close friends and Dororo was the only frog in either platoons to ever get lucky enough to have a three way...even if it WAS with inanimate objects.

Love can come out of the weirdest places.

…

…**...**

…**...**

**Happy Valentines day! :D**

**Soooo...WTF is this shit you ask?**

**Procrastination.**

**Ok I felt like doing something really cute and fluffy for Valentines day... but I did this instead.**

**I MIGHT do something fluffy if I ever get around to it...cause I like fluff...alot...its cute...**

**No I didn't include humans in this and I could barely handle the frogs XD I suck.**

**Probably a lot of errors and problems...sorry...**


	8. Kururu X Tororo

**Title: Chocolate**

**Pairing(s): Kururu/Tororo**

**Rating: T**

**Fluff/Smut: Fluff/**

**Song(s): The Way I Are – Timberland (?)**

Tororo knew that Kururu COULD be affectionate when he wanted to be, he had just never really experienced it much for himself. So when Kururu came in to the Hinata living room, flopped down on the couch to watch TV with him and snuggled up to him, Tororo was scared. Kururu...was...snuggling up to him...

"...Kururu? What are you doing?" Tororo asked, squirming under the over affection that Kururu seemed to be giving him. He could have sworn he felt Kururu Nuzzle him. There was a distinct wet feeling and he grimaced at this. "And why the fuck are you sweating?"

Tororo wiped his hand across the yellow devils forehead, wiping some of the sweat away and pulling his hand away quickly. Kururu felt like he was on fire! Now that Kururu was close to him, Tororo could see that Kururu's face was quite flushed and he seemed to have a bad case of the sniffles.

"Kururu! You're burning up! Why the fuck are you awake?" Tororo asked, sitting up. Despite not wanting to get whatever sickness that Kururu had caught, Tororo noticed that Kururu was shaking and wrapped his arms around him.

"m'sick...got a cold..." Kururu sneezed and curled up a bit. Tororo could tell that he was feeling like crap. "N'you got to take care of me..."

Tororo grumbled a bit and sighed. "I didn't know there was something going around."

"There isn't." Kururu groaned loudly. "Cold outside, makes it easier to get sick..."

...

"Why the fuck where you outside? You know we don't deal well with cold! There is SNOW on the ground you fucking moron! Of course you're going to get sick if you go outside! Where did you go anyway?" Tororo scolded harshly.

"Nmm...Went to the store last night..." Kururu mumbled. He sounded tired and Tororo wouldn't have been surprised if he fell asleep half on top of him.

"...Why? You fucking idiot! Why the fuck would you go to the store, at night, in the fucking snow?" Tororo growled a bit. Was Kururu TRYING to kill himself?

Kururu sighed, he was obviously annoyed and not in the mood for any shit from Tororo right then. "I forgot what day it was, I went to the store and got you this you asshole."

Kururu sat up and reached behind him and handed Tororo a candy bar. It was a king size and it had a pink border around the edge for...Valentine's day.

"Oh...You got me a valentine?" Tororo asked, his face lit up a bit. "That's...sweet."

"Don't say that, it will make me regret getting it for you. More so then I already do anyway." Kururu grumbled angrily and layed down on Tororo again.

Suddenly, Tororo felt bad. Not only did he not get anything for Kururu, he scolded him for getting HIM something, and he had gotten sick for it.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two. Tororo felt Kururu's breathe even out slowly and he had started to fall asleep, probably mainly due to some medication that he had taken before he came. Tororo kept staring at the chocolate, wondering what he should do. Should he eat it? Should he save it for later? He still felt bad for what he said to Kururu, but Kururu seemed to have forgotten about it as he shifted further on to his younger lover.

"Hey Kururu...why did you get it for me? I wasn't even expecting you to do anything, or even really care about today...I didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day…" Tororo mumbled a bit and waited to see if there would be a response. Kururu was silent for a few moments and Tororo had decided that he had probably fallen asleep.

"I have standards for myself... what kind of eh..."Boyfriend" (he seemed to have trouble with that word)... would I be if I didn't make SOME kind of attempt to do SOMTHING for Valentines Day?" Kururu slurred after a moment and smirked a bit, letting out a weak chuckle. It made Tororo worry a bit and think that perhaps he should make Kururu go to bed, but he knew that if Kururu wanted to, he would. It was just a cold anyway; as long as he relaxed it would be fine.

"Such a thoughtful motive behind your actions." Tororo muttered.

"You're welcome." Kururu hummed a bit and forced himself up to give Tororo a quick kiss on the cheek and shoot him a look that told Tororo that he had better not ever talk about the affection he was getting from Kururu, or Kururu would make his life a living hell.

They sat there a while, just staring absentmindedly at the TV, processing thoughts. Neither wanted to really move and where content with just staying there in their weird cuddling.

Tororo looked down at the chocolate bar that sat on the arm of the couch and grabbed it, opened it and broke it in half. He then handed half of the chocolate bar to Kururu, who didn't really notice it for a moment.

"Kururu…" Tororo said, waving the chocolate a bit. Kururu opened his eyes and looked at the chocolate it confusion a moment. "Here, have some."

"You don't have to share, I got it for you." Kururu shook his head a bit and sighed deeply; being more relaxed then he had been in a while.

"I want you to have it. Take it or I will stuff it down your throat." Tororo growled a bit.

There was a small silence before Kururu reached up and took the chocolate, looking it over before taking a small nibble.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome…Happy Valentine's Day Kururu…"

"You to squirt."

It was some of the best chocolate they ever had.

…**.**

**OK :D More valentines stuff. I promise this is the last of the Valentines stuff. I just had to do something fLuffee since I NEVER do fluff for some reason. Might be a bit OOC...but I tried...**

**I was gonna have a three-n-one thing, but problems arose...so enjoy and I might do them later :D...maybe...**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**OK, I am NOT taking any more requests. I will finish the ones that I have right now but I will take no more until further notice. I said I wasn't gonna take any more a few chapters ago, but some people don't read the authors comments. So no more for a while guys, not till I get the ones I have already filled.**

**Thank you~**

**Tantilla**


End file.
